The Amazon in Me
by LivvyWriter
Summary: Playing around, George and Alicia discover that Angelina and Fred are having a row right outside of the common room. Eavesdropping, they end up discovering some things of their own that have been long and coming..


**The Amazon in Me**

By-LivvyWriter

Disclaimer- I own my plot and Gina Havicks, a name that's mentioned, but everything else is J.K Rowling's.

Rating- T

Summary- Playing around, George and Alicia discover that Angelina and Fred are having a row right outside of the common room. Eavesdropping, they end up discovering some things of their own that have been long and coming..

* * *

"I can't believe what you're insinuating Fred!" 

"Oh I'm sure you can Ang! He was all _over_ you!"

I could hear the familiar yells of two out of my five best friends from inside the common room. I chuckled and looked over at George, who in turn gave me his all too familiar and knowing grin.

"What do you think their row is about this time?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the word "he" in the conversation, so it's probably a case of Fredrick's all too famous jealousy." George answered from his spot in the armchair across from the couch that I was currently residing on.

"I think you're exactly right Georgie Poo." I teased him. He hated it when I called him that and I knew it.

"Oh shut it Leesh. Or shall I say "Leachy"?" He smiled that arrogant grin of his and I threw a pillow at him.

"You're such a prat!" I laughed.

"I guess that's why you love me so much. Or it could be my devilish good looks." His dark brown eyes twinkled mischievously as his perfect mouth lifted into a smile. He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Oh his hair, how it stuck up in all directions and was about mid neck on him, it made me want to melt!

'Shake it off Leesh.." I told myself.

"Well Miss Spinnet, I must be heading up to my room now." He broke me out of my daze when he spoke.

"Oh how shall I **EVER** live without you?" I said, and dramatically sprawled myself on the couch.

"Oh I don't know. You might just have to find another dashingly handsome man to fill my shoes until I return." He stood up, reaching his full height of just under 6'4, and stretched his well toned muscles. I know, I know, I shouldn't be lusting over a man this much, but hey! I'm only sixteen, what's a girl to do?

"Night Georgie Poo." I said from my position on the couch. He turned off all the lights in the room except for the small one beside the couch I was on.

"Night Leachy." He turned his back on me and began to make his way to the stairs leading up to his dorm, but suddenly, an Amazon urge filled me. I didn't want him to go upstairs yet. Hell I didn't want him going anywhere without me, but that was another one of my many issues that I needed to deal with. Until then, I would do what I had to that minute.

Standing up, I backed up a few feet, for a head start you see, and took off. I leaped on his back with such a force he actually almost tipped over. I'm not a particularly heavy person. It's known that muscle weighs more than fat, and that's what I tell myself with my weight. I do have a fair amount of muscle from quidditch so I'm positive that I am not as light as a feather like all the other girls of our time have to be.

_"God Almighty Licia!"_ He said surprise evident in his voice. I shook a piece of my blonde hair out of my eyes and grasped him tightly. I tightened my hold with my legs so it would be near impossible to shake me off.

"I didn't want you to go up yet Georgie." I mustered up my sulkiest voice which was harder than you think to do, due to the fact that I don't really have a sulky voice.

"Licia..get your spoiled fanny off of me. I have the biggest potion exam tomorrow and since I don't know how to study, I've got to learn that and then learn the other stuff. So as much as I love you, you have to let go." He kept turning around like a dog chasing after his tail.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no? Leesh don't make me go nutters." He stopped turning around and began to try to pry my legs off of him.

"I mean no! And I am not spoiled. I just get what I want most of the time."

_Except for you.._

"And I want you down here!" I knew I had a slightly spoiled side, bit it wasn't extreme, just one of my many quirks.

"We've been together all day. You've had your Georgie time. Now let me go study!" He spun around furiously, trying to throw me off. I held tighter and mustered an evil laugh.

"Alicia Valerie Spinnet! I demand you to get off me back or I'll-"

George was cut off by Angelina, in the next room.

"So this is it, is it? It's over, just like that." This sounded serious. I gave George a sharp kick to the abdomen and urged him closer. He walked to the portrait and we both pressed our ears up against it. I'm still on his back, but he doesn't seem to notice anymore.

"If you love him so bloody much **more** than you love me, then why shouldn't it be?"

_'Idiot..'_ I thought, Angie loves him to the moon and back!

"And if you don't **TRUST** me, then why shouldn't it be?" I heard Angie choke on a sob.

"Why I oughta.." I said out loud. I violently punched my fist in to my palm.

"Tell me about it.." George muttered but put his finger to his lips.

I then noticed what a small and dark space we were in. The Portrait was in a kind of knick, like a closet with out the door on the other side. So as George and I were in that space, he was touching his side of the wall, and me, on his back, was squished like a pancake against the other wall.

I dropped down and he turned to face me. It really was a confined space..our noses were almost touching. I mean, what other reason could have explained that?

I pressed my ear up against the door again and he did likewise, but neither of us took our eyes off each other.

"I'm so sorry Angie..i just get jealous sometimes, and especially with him. I mean, he came back just to see you. _You. _My beautiful Angelina.."

"I'm sorry too Fred, I shouldn't have dangled Oliver in front of you like that. It's just with the whole Gina Havicks hitting on you in Potions..it made me snap. And then Oliver strolls up..I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Apparently we had missed a lot.

I smiled at George and mouthed 'Thank God..' We heard a snogging sound from the other side.

I looked at George and motioned for me and him to get out of there before they came back through the door, but he paid no attention.

The only thing that gave any kind of light to our space was the small lamp on the other side of the room, but since our eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could see George was staring at something..

_Was it me?_

**No..it couldn't be!**

_Well then why was he starting directly into my eyes?_

**I probably have something embarrassing up there..like eye boogies.** I self consciously felt my face up there for something foreign but felt nothing.

_He was still staring.._

He moved a couple inches closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

It was like a invisible hand pushed me towards him. Just gave me a shove or something..because before I knew it, my bosoms were touching his chest.

Was this a dream? Was I going to wake up?

He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me lightly. He then pulled away and searched my eyes for some sign of reassurance that it was okay.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back, deeper than he had kissed me the first time.

He pulled away for only a second and smiled gleefully before capturing my lips in another kiss.

All of the sudden a rush of light filled our nook. We broke apart and I blinked repeatedly because the light had blinded me momentarily. Between blinks I saw George was acting similarly.

"Wooo hoo Angie! Looks like you weren't the only one getting some Weasley sugar.." George's twin stood there with his arm looped around my best friend's waist, grinning.

"Oh bugger _off_ Fred.." George rolled his eyes and I looked pleadingly at Angelina. She took the hint and smiled. Her smile said 'Tell me everything later..' and I smiled my 'You too..' smile.

"Fredrick Weasley, if you want some Angelina sugar you will step back out of there." Of course Fred did, but not without a wiseass remark.

"Just so you know Leesh, us Weasleys are wild in..." Angelina winked at me before shutting the door on Fred's last word.

George turned back to me and grinned. "Shall we get back to what we were doing?" He asked in a phony old English accent. The Amazon tried to take over again. It wanted to roar _"Helllll yes!"_ But I settled with a different response.

"We Shall..." And I laughed before we kissed again.

* * *

A/N-I might be writing a story from Angelina's POV about this same thing and a little before..good idea? Yay or nay?


End file.
